·::·Dangerously In Love·::·
by Dazzling-Mystic-Goddess
Summary: Bra the princess of Vegetasei is now becoming of age to mate she thinks her life isn’t fair and takes off running away from her kigdom.What will happen next? Chapter I now up! all reviews accepted.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or none of its characters, Akira Toriyama owns everything and I don't get paid for this.

**A/N**: I've been thinking of this idea for a while now and finally I decided to write it, I hope it's something you will enjoy reading. This is for all you Bra/Goten fans this is dedicated to you.

**Summary**: This takes place in an alternative universe, Bra the princess of Vegeta-sei is now becoming of age to mate she thinks her life isn't fair and takes off running away from her kingdom, and she meets someone who will change her life forever in so many ways. But like they all say you can't run away forever and the worst is yet to come.

·:·Dangerously In Love·:·

**Prologue**

19-year-old Bra was looking out at the window thinking about the dream she had last night about her and…_a guy_. She had never really thought about love until two days ago her mother was explaining to her that she was now coming of age when she would soon have to mate and settle down to carry out the royal bloodline. She had never really thought about it until now, but she really didn't want to mate in fact she didn't. She had her whole life in front of her waiting to explore but how could she that when she was the princess of Vegeta-sei and now she had to settle down.

A tear slipped from her eye that fell down her cheek onto the floor. She remembered how Trunks felt when he first found out he had to mate with Pan. But the mate her father found was very strong and her father believed with a strong mate he would produce a strong heir. Trunks totally disagreed with his father until he fell in love with her. She didn't think it would be the same with her at all.

I know you're out there somewhere I will always be here waiting, no matter how long it takes to find you. Love has no limit; no set time...it comes when you decide to let it.

She always wondered how it would be like to fall in love, how would it be for a guy to touch her in so many ways. To actually have a man care about for you and not your title of princess, maybe one day she will find out but it won't be anytime soon she knew that much.

She smiled thinking about her it would be too have a man in her life, she would talk to her father today about her future mate and try to get around it. It wouldn't be easy but maybe she could soften him a little bit…

Bra servant named Jessie came inside to get the princess ready and looking beautiful for the day ahead. She had long brown hair and tan like skin, she was about in her late 30's.

"Jessie can I ask for your advice?"

"Sure my lady."

"Well my mother told me a few days ago that it was time for me to choose a mate soon…"

"Isn't it exciting, your wedding the mating ritual and so much exciting things are coming your way!"

"No it isn't, I want to mate on my own time…I want to wait."

"I see…you are a young women who have her life still sitting in front of her."

"The idea of mating with someone that I don't love and only likes me because of my title bugs me."

"It must be hard for you my dear but you will get though this and you will find a way believe me don't give up just yet." Jessie grabbed Bra hand and held it tight.

Bra smiled weakly, "I have to talk to my father about this and confront him…it's the only way."

_"Be strong and be wise as the past four kings said this quote, it isn't life that weighs us down but it's the way we carry it."_

´·..·´·.·´·..·´·.·´·..·´·.·

**_A/N_:** Well that's the end of the prologue; please tell me what you think about it by reviewing it would mean so much to me. Hearing what my reviewers think about my fan fiction could make a huge difference.


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or none of its characters, Akira Toriyama owns everything and I don't get paid for this.

**A/N**: I would like to thank the people who reviewed the prologue; I can't go on typing without putting your names up.

**Maria S**. : I know exactly what you mean, I hope my story will be different from other Bra/Goten stories you read in the past. This is the first I had ever written one so this will be a challenge. Thanks again for your review.

**LucreziaNoin86**: I'm so honored too hear that you like my story so far. But in the future if you see anything in the story you don't like don't hesitate to tell me. Again thank you.

**utanbisaya**: hmmm making Goten dangerous does sound like a good Idea. You know I was thinking…Okay I can't give it away but email me please and well talk more about it. Thanks for your outstanding idea!

**SuperBrave**: Here is your next chapter and you will find the answers to your questions! I hope to hear from you in the near future!

**Rebacca**: Me too I love the couple they have so much love going on. Here is the next chapter enjoy reading.

**Ladii-Chocolate**: OMG REALLY! I FEEL FUZZY! You don't know what that means to hear that! I hope to hear from you more and I hope you don't lose interest in my story.

·:·Dangerously In Love·:·

**´·..·´·.·´·..·´·.·´·..·´·.·**

**Chapter I**

**´·..·´·.·´·..·´·.·´·..·´·.·**

I can't help not to think what love feels like, I mean now all of a sudden I wonder how it would be like. I remembered when Pan told me about it, what a desired love feels like. I couldn't believe she felt that way, I was kind of jealous because she found the love of her life. I want to know how it feels like but how could I find my true love when I'm force to mate? A desired love is what I wait for. A love that makes your stomach hurt, or when you feel that butterfly that you get when you're nervous.

A desired love is like a gift that you've always wanted for your birthday, the excitement you get when you open it all and you just get the biggest smile. A desired love is something everyone waits for all his or her life. They say you know when a person is in love by the way they look at you and a certain look in their eyes, why? Eyes never lie. But what happens when it is just a dream, a dream that you have and you can't get up from it. What do you do then? You wonder, what is a desired love. I wonder. All I know is that I wait for my desired love and I hope sooner or latermy desired love will come to me.

´·..·´·.·´·..·´·.·´·..·´·.·

Meanwhile in the meeting room with King Vegeta, he was becoming very bored talking about the traderson and on and onabout they needed new slaves because the ones they had were worn out and they was about to kill them off. After that conversation was finally he dismissed everyone and told them he would make his mind up tomorrow.

When he was walking out of the meeting room and towards the gravity room for another day of intense training he saw his daughter walked down the hall. He studies her face and it looked like she was confused about something.

He paused and stops waiting to hear what the brat had to say. He hope she would make it fast because he needed to train and time was running out.

"Hello father, how did the meeting go?"

"Hmmp…get to the point your wasting my time." He said coldly.

"Mother had told me your plans for me mating and I—"

"What about it?"

"I was just getting to that before you cut me off!" She glared at him angrily.

"Hurry the hell up!"

"I don't think I'm ready for one just yet, and when I do get ready I want to find own."

**_"Hahaha your young you don't know what you want and as far as you talking about your not ready that's too bad you don't have a choice, now excuse me I have training to do." He pushed her out his way and towards the gravity room._**

She stood there now not knowing what to do…her life was over. She wouldn't get a chance to never go on an adventure or find her true love…nothing.

**´·..·´·.·´·..·´·.·´·..·´·.·**

Pan was in the garden of the palace looking at how peaceful everything was. Even though in reality there was lots of bloodshed, cruel slavery, battles and so on it was very peaceful out there. She was looking at the pretty flowers the Queen had planted. She told her that it had come from her planet before Vegeta had kidnapped her. Queen Bulma never got a chance to go back because she became pregnant with her first child a year later. She always wondered how it was like if only she could see it for herself. Pan was startled when she heard footsteps. She saw princess Bra but she looked so sad and miserable.

"Bra what's wrong, you know you can tell me anything."

"Yea I know, God why do I have to be a stupid princess…I want to be treated like everyone else!"

"What happened?"

"I went to talk to my father about him choosing my mate, I told him I wasn't ready and when the time comes I want to choose my own but no he just went totally against me!" She said with rage in her voice.

"Bra don't worry you will get though this, I'm here for you every step of the way."

"Bra can't handle the fact she haves to mate soon.' Trunks appeared at the entrance of the garden with his arms crossed like Vegeta.

They both looked at him with death glares, "Calm down I was only joking around." Trunks chuckled.

"You better be!" Bra made an angry expression on her face.

"Yeah!" Pan stood up.

Trunks walked toward them and smirked, "I'll be in the training room training with my father if you two need me."

"Alright you be careful now, I hate seeing you all bruised up." Pan said worriedly

"You know me I'll be just fine." They kissed for a minute and Bra stood there and yelled, "Get a room!"

Bra walked out the garden and towards her personal chambers. While she was walking she was thinking on what too do. She had to act fast because it wouldn't be long before she would have to mate. She did have one idea but was it worth it…and how would her life turn out? Running way was the only way she had seen in her eyes, but she couldn't do it now, she would be smart like her mother and find a way to hide her ki, change her appearance since she was the only saiyan with blue hair and eyes. She would prepare and really think it over.

¤´¯-´¯¤**_A wish changes nothing. A decision changes everything…_**¤´¯-´¯¤

**´·..·´·.·´·..·´·.·´·..·´·.·**

**A/N**: My second chappie; I hope you had enjoyed it! Please leave me a review if you are even a little bit interested in my story…I need some ideas. I want to hear what you think and hearing that changes everything!


	3. Chapter II

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or none of its characters, Akira Toriyama owns everything and I don't get paid for this.

**·:·Dangerously In Love·:·**

**´·..·´·.·´·..·´·.·´·..·´·.·**

**Chapter II**

**´·..·´·.·´·..·´·.·´·..·´·.·**

I was in my room thinking about what to do…should I leave or not. I don't really have much of a choice because if I stay I would be force to mate, which is something that makes me want to puke just thinking about it. But if I leave I would be going on my own adventure and maybe I'll find what I'm looking for and see what I'm missing out on life. As I was thinking a grin came across my face, so its set.

"I just hope I'm making the right decision, and I hope nobody gets hurt from my actions." She said concern.

Bra took out her blue diary that had a picture of the whole family on the cover, and the title of her dairy was Faith. She opened up the dairy to the next clean page to write her last and final entry before she leaves her kingdom. She slips the blue pen in her hand and started to write… 

_Dear diary_

I know times have been rough, but not just me but everyone. I thought maybe I was lucky to be a princess because of my title but its not that simple. I don't think begin a princess is for me…that's why I must leave. If I stay I would be mated and force to bear his child. We should all trust each other, honor each other, and respect each other. The only regret in life is the risks that you didn't take…Maybe I'll return one day but that's no promise.

_**:End of Entry:**_

**´·..·´·.·´·..·´·.·´·..·´·.·**

The eternal King of all Saiyans was on his way down to the meeting room to give them his final judgment to the meeting about the slaves yesterday. He was thinking about Trunks and how strong he was getting. Even though he would never admit it to his son because of his pride, but before his time is up his son will surpass him if he haven't done so yet. He remembered the relationship he had with his father, he never did had no connection other than his pride.

Than he thought about Bra, his little princess was finally growing up and soon to be mated. He knew he was hurting her by doing something she didn't want but he didn't have a choice. It was how the royal bloodline was set up. But with Bulma It was a different story, his father had died during the mission when he destroyed earth and took Bulma as his slave. Soon after awhile they was in love and became mates. Nobody would dare go up against him because he was the King.

Vegeta shook his head and snapped out of his thoughts as he came in front of the meeting room.

'Why do I care so damn much?' He thought, as he was getting very frustrated.

He ignored the question and went inside.

**´·..·´·.·´·..·´·.·´·..·´·.·**

Bra had put her dairy back where it was in its clear case with a code only she knew. After that was done she was on her way to her mother's lab to find the ki bracelet. And after nearly two hours of searching for it she found it. She observed it and blows the dust off of it.

"Wow this thing much be like almost 10 years old."

While she was in there she found hair dye and contacts, she was guessing this stuff was from this planet she use to be from.

She hurried up and put things back in there original place and left it making sure it didn't look like nobody was in there.

**´·..·´·.·´·..·´·.·´·..·´·.·**

_Now she was finally back inside her chambers getting ready for her big day tomorrow morning, she would finally see what was beyond this palace and look upon people of different classes.. _

' _I can take care of myself, I don't need my father to protect me no more.'_

**´·..·´·.·´·..·´·.·´·..·´·.·**

A/N: I hope you enjoyed another chapter, sorry I didn't thank the people that reviewed last time I just don't want to break the rules. But I'll reply to every last of your reviews, I think that's even better! Sorry for the long wait, you know how thanksgiving vacation is!


End file.
